


How much is that Chairman Meow in the window??

by knightowl8219



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec loves cats, Chairman Meow is majestic as fuck, M/M, Meet-Cute, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Who is that fluffy cat in the window?, alec is oblivious, and likes to wear bowties and sweaters, like the posh boy he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28635000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightowl8219/pseuds/knightowl8219
Summary: Alec is bored at work and becomes obsessed with the fluffy white cat in the window across the street. So he strikes up a conversation of sorts with the owner to find out more about the adorable little creature. Comes to find out the owner is strikingly gorgeous. Of course he is and Alec is the weirdo that is enamored with his cat.He is also oblivious. Because Magnus has brushed past him more than a few times since Tall, Dark and Handsome started working across the street from his home. He also gets a front row view of the beautiful man coming and leaving work. Not that he's a stalker or anything. He just really likes what he sees and wants the guy to look up once and while from his phone and notice him. Maybe smile at him instead of the screen.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Alec Lightwood & Original Male Character(s), Magnus Bane & Raphael Santiago, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 11
Kudos: 224





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is me blatantly trying to distract myself from the fact I need to work on other fics and I am still blocked. So here's some fluffy goodness (pun intended since it's about Chairman Meow)

Alec liked his new job. He had a window to see the world, such as it was, and that helped. Working for his parents as a glorified secretary wasn’t where he wanted to be but, what could he do? He needed to pay bills and this was better than any alternative his siblings could suggest last night at the bar.

“ _ I still think stripper is a valid choice, big brother.”  _ Izzy had said, more than a little tipsy after numerous shots that were supposed to help. They obviously did not. 

“ _ You could always become a cam-boy, you know they make bank!”  _ Jace had exclaimed, his ‘eureka’ moment making Alec and Izzy just giggle drunkenly. Sitting with them, even though he was more than a little drunk, Alec had felt the love. They were trying.

“ _ For one, why is it both of you feel like selling my body in some way is the way to go? Seriously, do I just have the vibe of someone who could dance in anyway or would ever webcam my masturbatory endeavors? Do you know me at all? It’s fine, working for mom and dad will pay the bills. That’s the important thing here, and I will still look for something else so you can stop worrying.”  _ He had said, perplexed at his  siblings thoughts on his future but wanting to reassure them. Working for their parents wasn’t ideal since they didn’t get on that well but it was a steady job with good pay. And again; window. It was nice, gave him a view of the pretty street their building was on. People watching was always a good distraction from the grunt work his parents heaped on him the first week there. One fateful summer day whilst gazing about Alecs eyes were drawn to a window in the building across the street from his. In said window was the fluffiest little white cat sunbathing in the window. The squeal could not be contained. The two structures were close enough that Alec could see the cat was a munchkin cat with its tiny legs. 

More squeals.

Could not be contained.

Too precious.

From that day, watching Sir  Fluffypants (as Alec had named him) was the highlight of his boring everyday monotony. The furball lounged in the sun in the afternoon, sometimes pawing at the window after leaves or people. Whatever struck its fancy. Sometimes there was a toy, like a stuffed mouse of some type. Every now and then when the sun hit it just right Alec could see a reflection from what he assumed was a collar with diamond like stones. 

_ As befitting Sir Fluffy, the fluffiest of them all,  _ he thought to himself. One afternoon Sir Fluffy was pulled from the window by a burgundy sleeved person. Intrigued, Alec decided to go for broke and write a sign. He just had to know Sir  Fluffys real name and give his owner props for having such a majestic creature. Finding the biggest black  marker he had available to him and set about making a simple sign. 

“The white cat is amazing! What’s their name?” Alec read his sign to himself, smiling and hoping that whoever read it would respond. Grabbing his scotch tape, he secured the sign to his window and shut his blinds so it would be more visible in the fading sun. Gathering his stuff, he made his way downstairs and out of the building, not knowing that two pairs of green eyes watched his exit. Like they did daily. 

The next day Alec raced up to his office window and pulled the blind to see if they had responded. 

Nothing.

Immediately deflated, Alec decided to leave the note up for the day to see if he would get any response and set about his daily list of tasks. It was lunch time before he knew it and he moved his blind to check and felt his whole face light up when he saw the response. 

** Thank you! His name is Chairman Meow  **

And there was a heart after the name. While Alec was  awwing over the  punny name the feline in question slinked into the window to sunbathe. But today, today! He was wearing the cutest bowtie, complete with sparkles. 

Too

Much

Cuteness

Dead

Alec was losing it, texting his siblings a picture to try to explain his obsession with the  majesticness across the street from him. Having another note written before he could even think about, he had his response posted. 

** Great name! He is rocking that bowtie!  **

Closing his blinds, he grabbed his wallet and phone to head out for his lunch, getting his parents orders before heading out to hit up the food truck down the street. Still riding the wave of endorphins from his daily dose of happy, he didn’t see the guy he brushed past on the sidewalk who was talking on the phone. But the other guy noticed. Noticed enough to falter in his steps, almost turning around to follow tall dark and handsome to the food truck even though he had already gotten his lunch. 

“No, no Raphael I’m still here, just ran into someone er I mean something. Never mind, I’m heading back home now, I’ll see you in like 5 minutes.  Yes, I said hi to your mom, of course she was there! Think she would let your brother and cousins run it without her?” the man said into his phone, returning to his original path and heading. Alec was none the wiser, chatting with the guys at the food truck, rolling his eyes when the older woman who ran it pinched his cheek asking him when he was going to let her set him up with one of his nephews. 

“You are too skinny! Here, some extra for you! Did I tell you my boy Nico, he’s a dentist! Makes good money and is so handsome! Let me give you his number Alexander, you two would hit if off!” she entreated, pulling out her phone to pull up the number. Alec loved her but shook his head, cheeks pinking.

“Thank you, Mrs. Santiago, I appreciate it but I'm too busy for a boyfriend right now.” he tried to explain. 

“Who said boyfriend? You need a husband,  mijo , someone to take care of you and put meat on your bones! Time to settle down!” she laughed, waving her phone like a flag. Laughing, Alec waved bye and headed back to his office to deliver the food to his parents and sit down for his own lunch. Before leaving later that day, he checked to see if there was another note. Feeling giddy at seeing there was a response, he laughed at the words. 

** The Chairman rocks many looks like his owner, check out his instagram! **

And there was a wink smiley face this time.  Immediately opening the app and searching the name Chairman Meow he found the account. 

It was too much.

Dead.

Cause: cute overload

Alec scrolled and liked, hitting the follow button to make sure he caught any new posts of the adorable nugget. Stopping only to respond, he quickly put up another sign.

** Following! Too cute, dead now  **

He put a smiley face at the end and taped it to his window. Grabbing his stuff, he headed out still scrolling thru the famous felines account. Passing the Santiago food truck, he waved as he passed. 

“Hey Lightwood! When are you going to take my mom's matchmaking seriously? She keeps bugging us to find you a man!” the youngest called out as Alec passed. Turning to walk backwards, Alec just shrugged.

“Sorry guys, too busy for boys!” he responded chuckling at the boos and groans he got. The next day he moved the blinds to see no new note from his cat loving pen pal. Feeling disappointed, he opened Instagram to see a new post. It was a picture of a note similar to the ones he had been looking forward to, held by tanned fingers adorned with sparkly red nail polish and multiple silver rings including what looked like a long claw looking ring encompassing the whole finger. What struck Alec was that the hand looked decidedly male, not what he was expecting. 

** Finding admirers everywhere, just like his daddy!  **

The note read, and upon swiping to the second picture was struck dumb by the image. 

Holy shit

_ Holy shit _

This had to be the most beautiful man Alec had ever seen, no question or contest. Inky black hair in a faux hawk with a stripe of blue in the front. Gorgeous caramel skin, perfect mouth, perfect nose, perfect makeup,

Perfect

Perfect

Oh god

Alec then realized this was who he was exchanging notes with. About his cat. He had started a conversation with this perfect man about his cat. Like a weirdo. A cat obsessed weirdo. A note writing, cat obsessed, weirdo. 


	2. How much is he please?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Magnus handle the hottie who is in love...with his cat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! thanks for reading!

Magnus always appreciated that he had a career that he could largely do from home. It’s not that he didn’t like the outside world, he absolutely did, but it was lovely that if he wanted to stay home for days on end he could. Just him and his love, Chairman Meow, hanging out. Dancing around the living room or taking pictures for the cats very popular social media, the pair led a charmed life. While Magnus worked on his books Chairman usually slept in the window facing the street since it gave the most sunlight for him to warm up. Magnus kept the blinds only up far enough so Chairman could get to the windowsill without destroying said blinds. Usually, Magnus would work late into the day but for the last week he had been stopping around the same time to sit with Chairman by the window. Just hoping to catch a glimpse. It all started when Magnus went to gaze out at his neighborhood with his cat, not looking for anything specific. Just having an end of the day glass of wine while enjoying the dying suns rays as they watched to coming and goings around them. 

That’s when he saw him. 

Oh my

_ Hello tall dark and handsome,  _ he thought as he watched the gorgeous man leave the office building across the street. In his dress pants and button up shirt and tie, Magnus purred at the vision the man created. Long legs and big hands. 

Yummy

The next day he was trying to figure out how to approach the stranger without being creepy or weird when he saw the hand written note in one of the office windows asking about the Chairman. Smiling at the sweetness of the note, he figured some bored secretary had been watching his wonderful feline sun himself and had fallen in love. It happened all the time. Responding was only natural for Magnus, anyone who flattered his cat of course warranted a response. Deciding it was the perfect excuse to dress him up, he put on  Chairmans prettiest bowtie. When the next note appeared, Magnus laughed and responded in kind, letting the person know that he had an Instagram so they could follow him. Wanting to stretch his legs he left his home to run down the street to the food truck his best  friends family ran and had parked for the week. Grabbing his food and giving the matriarch of the Santiago family a quick hug and cheek buss, he pulled his phone out to answer it as he walked back towards home. Seeing Mr. Tall dark and handsome himself coming towards him, Magnus almost tripped over his own feet as he passed him. Of course, the guy only had eyes for his phone, but he had the most beautiful smile as he scrolled thru whatever he was looking at. Realizing he had stopped talking mid-sentence he recovered long enough to explain to Raphael, his best friend, that he was almost home and would see him then. Taking a deep breathe, he tried to calm himself down before he got home knowing his friend would tease him mercilessly if he realized that Magnus was  _ crushing  _ like a school boy on some random stranger. 

_ Some mega hot stranger _

_ With legs up to his ears _

_ Big hands _

_ Perfect pink lips _

Magnus shook himself out of his reverie, needing to focus on work for just a bit longer before he could obsess about the cute boy across the street. 

“Your lunch Sir Raphael, oh and your Mama says to get your butt over there and say hello yourself and that I’m not your  messenger boy!” Magnus chortled at flush creeping over  Raphs face. 

“I’ll see her later; we need to finish these last few edits before we call it a day. Bad enough with you checking your phone and the window all day. I mean honestly, who cares if your cat has however many followers?” the young man argued, wanting to redirect the conversation away from his  mother's wrath.

“I am not always checking my phone, this is the first time today! As for the window, it’s just been such great weather the Chairman and I have been trying to enjoy it. Ooh, he  does have a new follower! I wonder if it’s the nice person posting the signs over there?” Magnus scoffed then happily clicked on his babies newest follower and promptly gasped in astonishment.

_ Thank  _ _ you universe _ _!  _ He thought to himself as he scrolled thru the feeds of the newest follower, none other than the sexy man he had been lowkey stalking. The thought that the man was so enamored with his little guy made Magnus swoon. He quickly made a new post, holding up a sign, hoping that the guy, @archerlight, would see it. After posting, he stopped checking and tried to refocus on work.

The next day he waited to see if anyone, not naming any names, would see and like his newest post. Pictures of him and Chairman holding up a sign had to get this  guys attention. Going with impulse he sent Hottie  McSexiepants a direct message before he chickened out.

‘Hi! Thanks for the follow! I am assuming you are the wonderful person writing all the compliments on my beloved boy!’ he sent, not wanting to scare the poor guy away with being too forward. Putting his phone down after setting it to silent so he could work, he stayed focused on his work and was more than relieved when Raphael called it a day. Grabbing his  phone he let out a happy yip seeing he had a new message. 

‘Hi, yes sorry about that I just had to say something and he deserves it! He’s so cute, his window antics are the highlight of my very boring day!’ was the reply message. 

Heart melting

Swooning

Magnus felt his eyes changing to hearts as he read and reread the message. How sweet was this guy? 

‘He does tend to brighten up the world lol. Would you want to meet him? We sometimes sit on the front stoop and people watch in the evenings.’ Magnus asked, trying not to appear creepy or too forward. Biting his thumbnail with his eyes glued to his phone screen he awaited an answer. 

‘Sounds perfect I can walk over in just a little bit if that’s okay?’ he wrote, filling Magnus with glee and terror simultaneously. Jumping up to make sure his hair and makeup were still on point and ran a brush thru the fluffy fur of the Chairman, wanting them both to have a great first impression on this mystery man. Taking a deep breath, he hooked on the cat harness and they made their way out onto their front porch to sit and watch the day go by. Trying not be nervous, he schooled his breathing back to normal with an internal  pep talk . 

_ Calm down Magnus! It’s just a guy, coming over to meet your internet famous cat! He is probably straight and married with like a bazillion kids and oh my god here he comes! _ He ranted in his head and then went back to nervous at the sight of the man crossing the street in a dark blue button up and dress pants. As he got closer, Magnus stood up and took a shaky breath at seeing all of that up close and in front of him. 

_ Oh my _

_ He’s beautiful _

Were his only thoughts as he put on his best smile and hoped his cheeks weren’t visibly pink thru his makeup. 

“Hi, uh, I’m Alec, er, Alexander Lightwood. I work across the way, but hah I guess you knew that huh?” the hazel eyed beauty stammered out, a pink blush crossing his amazing cheekbones making Magnus melt inside. 

“Hello there, I’m Magnus, Magnus Bane the father of this famous fluff ball. Chairman Meow, this is the sweet man who has been admiring you from afar, Alexander.” Magnus introduced them, holding Chairman up so Alec could pet him. 

“Oh, I should warn you he doesn’t take to  stran -” Magnus was cut off in the middle of his usual warning by Chairman stretching out and going straight into Alecs arms. Sniffing the new man who was  cooing at him, Chairman began to butt his head along the sharp jawline much to the  mans joy. 

“Oh my god! He is too precious! And so lovey too!” Alec cooed, rubbing noses with the feline while his owner stood flummoxed. 

“That’s amazing! I mean, he warms up to people but it usually takes a while, he’s never been like this with anyone on the first meet.” Magnus explained his stunned expression, watching the two cuddle and hearing Chairman purr like a high-end motor. Seeing the look on Alecs face, he made a snap judgement.

“Would you like to come in for some coffee? I know we just met but it’s obvious Chairman likes you so you must be some kind of angel.” Magnus invited, smiling up at the taller man. The pink spreading along his pale skin again made it hard for Magnus to concentrate on the answer he gave. 

“Yeah, coffee sounds great! I mean, if you’re okay with it, I’m not a uh, like a weirdo or anything.” Alec stammered out, handing Chairman back to his owner and shoving his hands into his pockets nervously. Magnus was enraptured by it all, this shy nervous boy was flooding Magnus with heart emojis and all he wanted to do was cuddle him. Instead, he just gestured for him to follow and headed back into his house. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)


	3. Bowties and boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So some time later, the boys celebrate their first holiday together. With a little snag in the plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long but I got the idea from a comment and ran with it. Hope ya'll like it! Thanks Angels_and_Shadows for the idea ;)

Alec sighed, bracing himself for the reaction to what he was about to say from his boyfriend of almost a year. 

“Magnus, we need to talk.” Alec said, gesturing to the couch behind them. 

“Of course, Alexander, talk to me.” Magnus said, taking his adorable  boys hand as they sat next to each other on the couch. Alexander was struggling and Magnus could tell, the emotions running rampant over Alecs face. 

“Baby, it’s okay just tell me.” Magnus encouraged, bringing a hand up to Alecs face to reassure him. Leaning in the warmth that was just Magnus, Alec sighed and spoke while closing his eyes.

“This isn’t working for me. For us. I’m sorry.” he whispered, eyes closed and head bowed. He was worried he was making a mistake, for he did love Magnus more than anything, but he had to stand his ground and this was just something he couldn’t do. Hesitantly looking up, the silence screaming between them. Seeing Magnus narrow his eyes, Alec braced for the storm. His shoulders slumping, he changed to pleading hoping that would work better. 

“I love  you; I love you more than anything in the world but this is too much! It just isn’t working for me. Or our child. You have to understand where I’m coming from.” Alec pleaded desperately, gripping Magnus’ hand tightly. Magnus threw his hand in disgust and stood  abruptly . 

“Are  you serious right now? Like seriously? Listen I don’t care if you don’t like it, or if it’s just ‘not you’ you are wearing this sweater for the picture! Both of you!” Magnus growled, holding up the holiday sweaters that matched the horrible one he was wearing. He had the three sweaters made specially for them to wear for their holiday pictures and Alec wasn’t getting out of it. No matter how much he tried. He had already tried wheedling, begging. Bribery and outright pouting. Magnus wasn’t wavering in his resolve to have the perfect holiday picture. 

“Honey, it’s horrible! There has to be another perfect holiday picture outfit for us? What about bowties? Chairman loves his bowties and we could wear festive ones!” Alec switched to making a deal, wanting to avoid the sweater with a passion. Magnus crossed his arms over his chest and turned his back to Alec, clearly pissed at the idea of boring bowties. This was their first holiday together as a family and Alec knew how much that meant to Magnus, having never really celebrated with anyone other than his ‘friend family’. Magnus was so happy to have found Alec, to have found such a wonderful relationship with what he was certain was the perfect man for him. And Chairman Meow loved Alec to pieces. Feeling the anger quickly rush out of him, Magnus was left with just sadness and  disappointment . Alec could see the fight leave his boyfriend, the slumped shoulders and the bowed head and his heart broke. He stood quickly and embraced him from behind, wrapping Magnus in his long arms and pulled the older man back against him holding him tight. Setting his chin on the shorter  mans shoulder, Alec sighed. Hurting Magnus was the last thing he wanted to do, but the sweater was just awful. 

“Baby if you feel so strongly, I will wear the sweater, okay? I love you and want you to have a perfect holiday.” Alec conceded, not wanting to keep any arguments going because they made him feel like garbage. Seeing his baby sad and defeated was just not okay. Magnus was larger than life and to see himself almost fold in because of fighting was just not okay. 

“Alexander, I don’t want you to be miserable for our first holiday together. We can do the bowties, it’s okay.” Magnus said softly, melting back into the strong warmth that was Alexander. Maybe the sweater was too much for their first family picture, but Magnus was just excited. Sue him. Alec tightened his hold, smiling when Magnus uncrossed his arms to hold Alecs arms that were holding him. Standing together, swaying just slightly, Magnus leaned his head back to Alecs shoulder eyes closed in contentment. 

“Maybe we can meet in the middle somewhere? Relationships take effort, remember?” Alec said, pressing his cheek to the smooth warmth of Mangus’. 

“Okay my love, we will figure it out. As long as I have you and Chairman in the picture then it will be perfect.” Magnus responded; eyes still closed just enjoying the moment. Alec smiled as he peppered  kisses along his  lovers beautiful face, making him smile. 

A month later, the pictures were done and the cards were printed and sent out. It was done and over with. Nothing Alec could do to stop it. He had wheedled, protested, bribed, pouted and done many other ‘negotiating tools’ to get out of it. Not that some of the things he tried weren’t fun, oh, they were. But they didn’t get him out of it. Him and Chairman were at the mercy of their Magnus. Who they both loved so much, don’t get them wrong, but this was  just. It was a lot. 

“Well, Jace and Clary got the card today. Want to know how I know that? I’ll tell you how I know. Because I got a call from Jace where he laughed for 23 minutes straight. I timed it.” Alec shouted from their bedroom, flopping backwards onto their bed in defeat. Magnus, hearing the shouted comment, walked slowly into their bedroom. 

“My love, you are the one who suggested the compromise. And in the end agreed to the terms of the compromise. I think they turned out amazing!” Magnus reassured the dark-haired man laying with his eyes closed in defeat. Alec just groaned.

“ Maaaagnnnusss , did it have to be  that picture of us? Seriously? You realize that Jace is going to be cackling about this for the rest of time, right?” he asked, opening one eye to look at his boyfriend. Who was also laughing but trying to hide it by biting his  lip. The mirth was apparent in his eyes and Alec scowled. 

“Yeah  yeah , go ahead and laugh it up but you have to live with him and his undying love of  embarrassing me now and by proxy you as well. So, hah!” Alec huffed out, sitting up and burying his face in Magnus’ chest. 

“Sweetheart, I will take all the mocking your brother can dish out, don’t worry. I will brave the tomfoolery and ribbing with a smile as long as I’m with you.” Magnus dramatically declared, running his fingers thru Alecs dark locks. 

“Lucky I love you so much.” came Alecs muffled reply. 

“Indeed I am.” was Magnus’ reply, pulling his boyfriend up for a sweet kiss. Pulling Alec up off the bed, he ushered him into the living room so they could continue their decorating for the big holiday party they were hosting. Upon the mantle sat a newly framed picture, their first holiday card. The one they sent to family and friends alike. 

The picture was adorable to some but rather embarrassing to Alec, being that Magnus had chosen the picture with the bowties. That had been the compromise, festive bow ties. 

Well, the problem wasn’t the bowties, it was that Magnus had convinced Alec to wear just the bowtie with no shirt and holiday printed pajama pants. 

Just the bowtie. 

No shirt. 

Bare-chested Alec

For the world (and their circle of family and friends) to see

The picture depicted Magnus holding up the mistletoe and Alec coming in for a kiss while Chairman Meow looked on. Magnus had a damn shirt on, which was Alecs main argument, other than it made the picture seem like Alec was going to be the present. It wasn’t only on the mantle with other pictures of their friends and families, it was also Magnus’ background on his phone. And his laptop. What could he say, he loved his tall dark and  handsome. And Alec loved his glittery beauty of a man. 

Ridiculous boys. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Chapter 2 is forthcoming, just need to finish it up :)


End file.
